Unexpected
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Chappie saving Deon's life and putting his consciousness into a robot body had to be the most unexpected of everything that had happened to Deon since he created Chappie. But he'd also not expected that, after almost constant fighting with Chappie, that they'd now have a bond stronger than Deon had ever shared with anyone. Chappie and Deon fluff. (Rating and warnings may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unexpected**

 **Summary: Chappie saving Deon's life and putting his consciousness into a robot body had to be the most unexpected of everything that had happened to Deon since he created Chappie. But he'd also not expected that, after almost constant fighting with Chappie, that they'd now have a bond stronger than Deon had ever shared with anyone.**

 **Rated: K+ (Rating may change later)**

 **Genre(s): Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning(s): None (May change later)**

* * *

Tetravaal closed in ten minutes.

Upon returning home, Deon had been too exhausted after the day he'd had to realize their problem. But Chappie, damn smart robot that he was, noticed quickly that they had no other batteries to support them. They'd be screwed in days if they didn't get any.

Deon had wanted to sit down on the couch in his new robot body and rest, but Chappie had taken his hands and said, "Maker! We need a lot of extra batteries for us, or we'll die in days!"

Deon shot up off the couch after that, realizing that Chappie was totally right. He drove them to Tetravaal with Ninja's van, leaving the poor man to mourn Yolandi and Amerika in peace.

Now, Chappie and Deon climbed quickly out of the van and snuck into the room that Deon had died in. Deon looked over at the chair he'd been in and saw that his dead body was no longer there. There was still some blood, though. He regarded the chair with a sort of inexplicable sadness. He was alive. He should be grateful to Chappie. And he was, of course, it was just-

"Maker? It'll be okay."

Chappie squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, but removed his hand when they heard footsteps. "Someone's coming, hurry!" Deon whispered, pulling Chappie into a small hiding place.

They had to scoot in under a table, where they pressed together awkwardly. Deon couldn't remember being this close to Chappie before, but he was comfortable. "Deon, I didn't mean when I told you I hate you," Chappie whispered as people finished up in the office.

 _Hurry_ , Deon thought desperately. _We need those batteries_. To Chappie, he whispered back, "Well, that's good."

"I was upset." Chappie seemed to hesitate, then took Deon's hand and Deon gasped in surprise but squeezed Chappie's hand tightly. "I love you, maker."

Shock instantly filled Deon and then a warmth stirred inside him. "I love you, too, Chapps. A lot, you understand?"

Chappie nodded. "Just wanted you to know, Deon."

Deon knew if he could have cried, he'd be in tears. He pulled Chappie close and the younger robot rested his head on Deon's shoulder. They hugged tightly, their bond stronger than it had ever been.

The two had yet to notice that they were alone in the room, and could go out and find their batteries.

Deon wondered what people would think if they were found right now, two robots cuddling in a weapons factory. He almost laughed at the thought. They were supposed to be looking for batteries.

The batteries.

"Chappie, we forgot the batteries! We have to hurry," Deon reminded him.

Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other and crawled out from under the table. They rounded the corner and were quick about finding spare batteries and returning home. Neither of them mentioned the sweet moment they had shared together in the factory. The car ride home was actually kind of awkward. Deon had been so obsessed with his work that he couldn't remember the last time he'd shared a sentimental moment like that with someone. Of course, he'd had his moments with Chappie, but nothing like that. That had been the first time they had said they loved each other. Deon couldn't believe he had taken this long. He'd been an idiot.

But it felt so wonderful, having felt their love for each other in that moment. Deon wanted that moment back.

He reached over as they pulled up at home and squeezed Chappie's hand lovingly. Deon wanted to smile at him, but he couldn't with his new robot body. Sighing inside, he got out of the car and they returned home.

"Chappie?" he said when they were inside. "Er - where am I going to sleep?"

"You can sleep with me, Maker." Chappie took his hand and pulled him to the bed where he had slept before. They got in bed and Deon pulled the blankets over them. Chappie curled up against him, and Deon wanted to smile at his robot, but he couldn't. It was kind of frustrating. "Good night, Deon."

"Good night, Chapps." Deon did his best to press a kiss to Chappie's head as he fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Deon tried his best to strengthen his bond with Chappie even more. They'd been so busy fighting, and spitting hateful words at each other, but they definitely made up for that. Deon showed Chappie a bunch of movies all day, and they snuggled together on the couch, holding hands. Chappie had yet to say "I love you" again, though, so Deon was first to bring it up after awhile. Deon missed the closeness he'd felt with Chappie in the factory.

"Chappie," Deon said halfway through one movie. He paused the movie and turned to Chappie, squeezing his hand. "You know I meant it when I told you I love you, right?"

"I know, Deon. I meant it, too."

"Good." Deon stroked his fingers gently and Chappie rested his forehead against Deon's. Deon sighed happily, and they stayed like that for a long time.

Of course that was when Ninja decided to make his first appearance in several days. He took one look at the two robots and said, "That's so not gangsta."

* * *

 **AN: I am going to make this a multi-chapter story so I will update soon :) Please review and let me know what you thought. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews I have gotten on this story! I haven't been on Fanfiction for the past few days because I have actually been auditioning for The Voice all day today...I unfortunately didn't get past the first round, but it has been an insanely crazy weekend, and both my dog and I managed to get sick on the trip (I'll leave out the gross details, haha). But since you all have said such kind things about my story, I decided I'd stay up a little later and finish this chapter :) I was honestly surprised about how many great reviews I have gotten. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Toshi Neku: Thank you so much! And yes, I think Deon and Chappie are absolutely adorable, they did not get nearly enough screen time together. One of the things I always worry about while writing fanfiction is that I always get everyone OOC, so I'm glad that you thought I captured their relationship well.**

 **TheForgotten: Thank you, I'm so glad you like it! Here's an update for you :)**

 **Neko-chan: There have been so few stories written about Deon and Chappie, so I thought I'd add one to the small fandom. Hopefully the Chappie fandom will get larger soon**

 **Fabiiianaaa: I'm so glad you like my story so much! :) That means a lot, here is an update for you**

* * *

 _"Maker!" Chappie screamed as Deon slumped in the chair, dying. There was so much blood. Chappie couldn't stand it, and he knew he couldn't let Deon die. But Deon's eyes fluttered closed and he took quick, gasping breaths._ "Deon!"

 _"Get out of here, Chappie," Deon said. "Just save yourself."_

 _"I won't let you die-"_

Chappie shot straight up in bed. He sighed in relief when he realized it was just a dream. Then he looked over at the bed and saw that Deon wasn't beside him as he usually was. _"Maker!"_

He ran towards the living room and almost smacked into Deon, who was on his way back to bed. It was early in the morning, not yet light out. "Chappie?" Deon gripped his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Chappie threw his arms around him in a hug so tight that it would have squished any human. "You're alive," Chappie gasped out.

"Of course I'm alive," Deon reassured him, hugging him back. "Chappie, what's going on?"

"I had a dream I - I didn't save you in time-" Chappie clung to Deon like he would never let him go.

"Oh, Chapps..." Deon pulled back. "I'm fine. See?"

"I love you, Deon!" Chappie's face was pressed into Deon's neck and his maker held him tight.

Deon's hand moved to the back of Chappie's head. "I love you very much, Chappie." He pulled back and smiled. "Let's go back to bed. It's early."

Chappie didn't fall back asleep, but Deon did. He lay there in Deon's arms as his maker slept. If he lost Deon, he'd never be able to bear it. He loved him so much.

He moved his hand down to Deon's side where his maker's hand rested. He laced their fingers together, filled with relief now that his maker was here beside him, alive and healthy. Chappie thought that he was doing a pretty good job of keeping Deon alive.

* * *

When Chappie did sleep, his dreams was free of nightmares. A couple of hours later he woke up beside Deon, who was already awake and reading a book. Chappie loved and admired how nerdy Deon was. His maker smiled when he noticed Chappie awake. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Chappie decided not to mention that he'd laid awake for a while watching Deon sleep, protecting him. He was a little bit embarrassed. "You slept longer than I did, maker," he noted.

Deon laughed, which cheered Chappie up. "Well, since we're both awake now, I have a surprise for you," he said.

"What is it, maker?"

"We're going camping."

Chappie considered this. He didn't know what camping was, he realized. "What is camping?"

"It's a great bonding experience, and I think it will be for us," Deon told him. "It's when people go on a a vacation in the woods and they either stay in a cabin, or a trailer, or a tent - we'll be staying in a tent - and do fun activities like swimming, and fishing, and hiking. And sleeping outside."

"Isn't that dangerous, maker?"

"Not with me there to keep you safe."

Chappie's heart fluttered at the words, and he felt as close to Deon as he did in the factory. Deon's voice was soft, and Chappie shyly took his hand, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"So, we're leaving soon." Deon cleared his throat and let go of Chappie's hand. "Start getting ready, okay?"

"Okay, maker." Deon left the room, probably to get ready himself. Chappie heard voices and when he was ready, he went out to the car, where Deon waited.

"Ready?" Deon asked him.

"Yes, Chappie's ready. Chappie's excited to go camping."

"Good! Let's hit the road." Deon climbed in the front seat and they drove off.

* * *

They made great time and with little traffic, just one accident that held them up for barely twenty minutes. About an hour and fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the campsite. No one was staying here, it was just them, and Chappie instantly felt the mood change, although he wasn't sure what it was.

"You want to help me pitch the tent, Chappie?" Deon asked him as they drove up.

"Okay, maker." It sounded fun and exciting.

Setting up the tent was, in fact, anything _but_ fun and exciting. It was hard, stressful work, and definitely preventing Chappie and Deon from doing any sort of bonding. They had a few arguments about where to put what - and how to tie the knots on the tent. By the time they finally got it set up, they were both panting from exhaustion.

"Chappie, I told you, three times, to do it this way and you didn't listen!" Deon exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

Hurt, Chappie said, "I'm sorry, Deon."

Deon sighed. "Me, too," he said. "I don't want to fight."

They hugged and quickly made up, and while they went hiking, they walked down the path holding hands, pressing close to each other as it got darker. Chappie didn't want to admit it to Deon, but he was a little scared of the woods - they were too mysterious. When night fell, they headed back and built a fire. "So, Chappie, do you like camping so far?" Deon asked.

"It's fun," Chappie said. "The woods are scary, though."

Deon patted his knee. "Don't worry," he told Chappie. "You're safe with me."

Again, Chappie felt kind of embarrassed. "I should be the one keeping you safe," said Chappie.

"Don't worry, Chappie," Deon said. "You aren't as scary as Ninja."

It took a few moments for Chappie's mind to process that. "Deon, did you and Ninja fight this morning?" he asked I heard raised voices."

Deon didn't respond.

" _This_ is why you took me camping," Chappie realized with horror. "So you could get away from Daddy! You didn't care about spending time with me!"

Incredibly hurt, Chappie got up and stormed off. _"Chappie!"_ Deon called after him, following him. "Chappie, wait, of course not!"

"Really, maker? Would you have gotten the idea if you and him hadn't fought?" More silence. "No. Of course not."

They had a pretty ugly fight. Some things were said that Chappie needed to get out, but he also wished he could take him back. "I...I hate you," Chappie practically spat in Deon's face. "I hate you, Deon!"

"Chappie..." Deon's voice broke as he followed Chappie down the path. "Chappie, please get back here, we need to-"

And that was when Deon slipped and fell, and Chappie heard the twisting of Deon's metal robot arm from a few feet down the path.

* * *

Chappie was so disappointed in himself.

"I'm so sorry, Deon!" Chappie kept apologizing. His maker's arm had bent in an unnatural way, and Chappie had carried Deon back to the campsite and propped him against a tree as he put Deon's arm in the best sling that he could, until they returned home.

"And you _have_ _been_ ," Deon insisted, taking both of Chappie's hands in his own. "You've saved my life, Chappie, several times. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead this second. Come on, Chappie, that's...I can't even...You always insist on doing nothing but protect me, but let me protect you for a change, because I haven't done a very good job of it so far. I've never been a father before, Chappie, but I'm going to start being a better one."

Deon's words broke Chappie's heart. "No, maker...I didn't mean it earlier when I said I hate you." He squeezed Deon's non-injured hand tightly. "I love you. I'll never stop loving you, and I'll never stop protecting you either."

"I love you so much." Deon gave him a one-armed hug that Chappie returned with both arms. He pulled Deon close, burying his face in his maker's shoulder. "We'll keep each other safe, all right?"

"Okay, maker." Chappie pulled him closer and didn't say anything else for a long time, they just held each other. They spent the night cuddling in the tent, and headed home the next morning, after a successful camping trip.


End file.
